Angelo Neen
WARNING! This article contains certain features that may be a spoiler to your reading experience. We suggest you to finish the story before reading this article, because a huge part of the story is in this page. Thank you very much! Introduction Angelo Olov-Dahlquist el Nuellas Agoncillo '''or '''Angelo Neen '''is one of the major supporting character. His birthday is '''August 24, 1990. '''He is a '''Virgo. Character Design Appearance According to his designer, Kako Shorai, that he was designed to look gentle. At his first design, he was depicted wearing a white, straight jacket and men's breeches with chains around his legs. His hair was spiky hair that looks soft, with a braid. But this was discarded since Kako commented that the design was making him to look like high. So her another design was making him to look like a simple looking modernized man. After writing various events, he always gets the protector or the major couple, which the case he always gets paired up with his sister, Lisa. Which turns out making him both the easiest to design. Since he doesn't appear too much in the series, he is said to be designed wearing a hooded jacket, with NCO printed in his left shoulder. And his braid was not removed. Personality and Talents As a passed experimental substitute, his personality was damaged turning him into a heartless, monotone child, whenever he regains his consciousness, he is soft-hearted, and accepting the fact that he killed a nurse. He can be curious, as his uncle answers his every questions, making him experienced and knowledgeable. Encountering the family that had adopted him, showing his patient, sweet an loyal side, after recovering to the chemical that has forcefully absorbed his humanity. According to himself, he says that he is an interferance to his sister's life, which is only his point of view History Angelo was only an infant when he was left in the adoption center. He was a boy, and nobody wanted him. That is, until his adoptive mother Lara Neen separated with her ex-husband John Neen and needed a boy to protect her family. Lara raised Angelo like her own son, and soon Angelo was old and strong enough to be able to protect Lara and Lisa, a family that treated him and made him feel like he belonged to Camryn Island. Relationships Lara Neen Lara Neen is Angelo's adoptive mother who took him to NCO to make him an official member of the Neen family. He resembles like his late husband, yet he is even more dreadful, even though he is gentle. Isolating him, Lara seems to be nervous whenever he is alone with her, avoiding him. Lisa Neen Lisa Neen, his adoptive step sister, and loli. Accepting the fact that everyone else was isolating him, even his step mother, from his dreadful appearance, and his sister, the only person who had accepted him truthfully. Showing his intelligent side, Lisa introduced him into many things, through basic education into culture of the other foreign nations, and fallen kingdoms. He seems to get uncomfortable whenever his sister isn't around, showing his sister complex. Trinity Cesar Trinity Cesar is Angelo's romantic interest. Nothing is written about Angelo's feelings for Trinity in the written version of the story, but in the comics, it is shown that Trinity and Angelo have the same feelings for each other. 'Cossette ' One of his younger sisters, during the time when he was on the hospital room. Both of the Wintry soldiers feels awkward with each other, but they established normal relationships during battle. Info. Links *http://icy-swollen-heart.tumblr.com/post/117931473817/angelo-neen-updated-orig-story Trivia * According to the 2 authors; Angelo is Synthetic, and Kako Shorai has made him a Synthetic chimera Category:NCO Category:Characters Category:Support Category:Legend Category:PDW